1. Field of the Invention   
The present inventive concept relates to a system, method, and computer readable storage, for providing a bonus round to a slot machine game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slot machine games are a billion dollar industry. The current three or five reel machines have been around for a long time and some players may find current game play monotonous.
What is needed is a slot machine with an exciting bonus round that will generate more excitement for players and thus potentially more revenue for the casino/manufacturer as well.